All I Want
by Carrietta W
Summary: Semi-AU. The Arendelle royal family has always married their children off— it's a tradition that's been going on for years. For as long as anyone can remember. Anna has expected this her whole life, and has been fine with it. Until she meets someone else. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi, guys! So this is my first fanfic for Frozen. The idea just popped into my head one day, and it's changed a lot since then, but I'm sorry if the summary sounds really weird or confusing but you'll get the just of it eventually. All you need to know is: if you're looking for the awkward pre-relationship Kristanna, here it is! I mean, we'll get to the relationship eventually, but for now, just enjoy the awkwardness.

* * *

Anna, like all her other siblings, had never really minded the arranged marriages that had been tradition in the Arendelle family for as long as anyone could remember. Her parents were the King and Queen, after all, and if they needed their children to marry off, that's what would happen. Though Anna had 6 older siblings, only Elsa remained in the castle.

Elsa was the only one she had ever really known, the others were so distant or had left before she was born. But her and Elsa were closer than any best friends could hope to be. They went out and swam in the rivers in the summer and skated on them in the winter. They built snowmen, gave them names, and pretended they were alive. They snuck out at night to snatch the freshly baked cookies and laughed when they got caught with chocolate all over their hands and faces. They would die for each other.

But now Elsa was married to some Casper Bufherd (or Butthurt, as Anna refered to him as). And, slowly but surely, she was disappearing. Soon Elsa would be gone to his kingdom, and Anna would be left with no one.

Or so she thought.

Little did Anna know, her parents had set up a husband for her: Prince Hans of the Southern Ilses.

Of course, Anna had prepared for this her whole life. She knew it was bound to be happen at _some_ point. And she was definitely okay with the arrangement. For a while.

Until she met someone else.

* * *

"Ow!"

"Stupid branches…" Anna muttered to herself as yet another tree branch struck her in the side of the head. She had been wandering in the forest behind the castle for that she had seen, at least.

Anna took in her surroundings for the first time, the tree branches no longer in her way due to a large clearing. It was beautiful, really. The trees were tall and green, and the bright sun shone through the clouds right in front of her, making it appear as a walkway to heaven.

Maybe it was, because that's when she saw him.

His back actually. Anna made out a large figure pressed up against a tree. Standing next to the figure was a large horse. Wait, were those… _antlers?_ Nope, definitely not a horse._  
_

"'Cuse me!" Anna called over the figure. "Ex-cuuuuuse me!"

She ran over to the tree, and he turned. He was big. Not fat, but… _big_. Muscular. _Real_ muscular.

"Yeah, do you—" He paused as he faced Anna. "Woah. Um, sorry. But… what're _you_ doing here?"

Anna stood befuddled for a minute, then looked down in rememberance at her green, extravagant dress that couldn't possibly scream anything but "_royalty_!" and her complicated up-do.

"I, went, uh… exploring, and I wandered too far out. Do you know the way back to town?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

"Great!" Anna smiled big. "Can you show me?

The man just stared more. "Well, I could, uh, take you there. On my sled, if that's ok?"

Anna smiled and nodded. "Perfect!"

* * *

"So?" Anna asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Kristoff sighed. She would _not_ shut up. He realized that they needed to take one of two paths, so he needed to know where to take her. The mountain man interrupted her rambling about some story she read about… a boy who never grew up?

"So where do you live? I kind of need to get you there."

I, uh," Anna hated telling people she lived in the castle. It caused either bowing down or running away. "I live— in the castle…"

He laughed.

He _laughed._

"So, you're a princess, I take it? One of them?"

"Yeah"

"What're _you_ doing in the woods? Don't you have people for that?"

"Ex_cuse_ you, but I am not a princess who has to have everything done for her."

"You were barely three miles into the forest, and you were lost."

"It was _much_ farther than three miles!"

"How about we go back and see?"

Anna scoffed. "If we were only three miles in, how come this is taking so long?"

"Sven is big and slow—

(_Look who's talking_, Kristoff could practically hear the reindeer say.)

—but it's better than walking."

* * *

"So this is the town?"

Anna stared at him with a face so over-exagerated, it was comical. Her eyes were the size of saucers, and her chin dropped down to her chest.

"You've _never_ been here?"

"Not for a while."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Have you ever seen the castle?"

He shook his head.

"Then I'll show you!"

"Wait, Anna, I don't think—"

But she had already seized his wrist, and was pulling him forward.

* * *

Everything was _**big**_. Big curtains, big rugs, big statues, big _doors_.

Anna showed him where to hang his over-clothes, and he was _overly_ grateful for that, because the castle wasn't only big— it was **hot.**

Granted, Kristoff didn't have much experience with heat. Even when it looked sunny in the woods, it couldn't be more than 60 degrees. And _that_ only happened, at most, three times a year.

Anna even looked _cold._

_Still._

"C'mon!" Anna's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "I think Gerda started the fireplace since she knew I was in the woods. We can warm up!"

_Warm up?_ He was already warm! But… can you really argue with a princess?

They ran down the long hallways (Anna ignored the looks from servants) and into a room that Kristoff saw held a large, crackling fireplace. It was lit, like Anna had suspected.

Anna kneeled in front of it, and outstretched her hands. Kristoff copied her movements, never knowing exactly what to do.

They were close. _Really_ close. Sides-almost-touching close. Did Kristoff wish they were touching? No!

_Yes._

No.

Ok, so she was pretty. And nice. He couldn't be falling for her though. That would be completely absurd! She talked too much, and was loud, and laughed a lot, and her laugh was really cute, and she was just overall adorable, and really, really—

No. He couldn't be falling for her!

She sighed, and he looked at her.

"It's nice."

"What?" He couldn't help smiling a little, and they both heard the smile when he spoke.

"I don't know," They heard her smile as well, "just… sitting here. Warming up."

"Yeah, I don't get to do this, well, ever."

She turned sharply.

"You don't?"

Kristoff shook his head.

"Well," she brought her hands to her lap. "You're welcome here anytime now."

"R-really?"

Anna nodded. "In fact, it's late, so if you want to you… stay here tonight, that's fine."

"Are you sure that's ok?"

"Yeah! It's fine! I'll show you your room. Unless you're not warm enough—"

"I'm fine. I-I'm great."

"Great."

* * *

His room was big.

Just like everything else in the castle. He admired the bright curtains, the freshly made bed, everything that he had never gotten before.

He was so wrapped up with it, he barely heard Anna's rambling.

"-and there's some pajama's in the dresser over there. Because, you know, I'm assuming you don't want to sleep in that. Unless you'd rather! Which is totally fine! In fact, I'll probably sleep in this, ha! No, actually that would be _really_ weird. Weirder than you sleeping in that. Wait, unless, you don't think so! Because it'd just be uncomfortable and—"

"Anna! It's fine. It's… perfect."

"O-oh. Okay, well, thank you. For earlier! Helping me."

"No problem."

"And… goodnight."

It sounded awkward, so awkward he didn't notice the two tiny arms reaching around his shoulders.

And he hugged her back. One hand on her upper back, one around her waist. She was so _tiny_, he held loosely at first. But they both tightened their hold, and it felt so _good_ to have someone in his arms.

And then it was over.

It was a long hug, no doubt. But not long enough.

_No, Kristoff, there's no falling for a girl you just met. _

But his thoughts didn't help clear his mind at all.

He couldn't escape the prison of knowing he was falling for the Princess of Arendelle.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Back again for Chapter Two! This one's kind of short, sorry :)

* * *

Kristoff awoke to warm sheets and muffled cries.

"Wha- What…?" He sat up, taking in his surrondings.

Then, yesterday flashed back to him.

_I just slept… in a castle. No, **the** castle. Of Arendelle. And I'm friends with **the** Princess. And I like her. Wait, what? _

He can't like her. There's no way. She was—

A loud sniffle broke his thoughts?

What _were_ the cries? They sounded like they were right in the other room…

Kristoff swong his legs around so he could stand up. He ran his burly hands though the blond craziness on his head as he opened the door. The cries were _definetly_ coming from the room right across the hall.

Kristoff walked over to the door. His fist hovered above the door, then knocked on the door once, with no answer.

He knocked again, and called out, "Hello? Is… someone in there?"

"K- kristoff?"

_"Anna?"_

* * *

Oh, god. Oh god, oh god, oh god.

_He heard me, and now I'll have to explain everything to him… It's such a stupid reason to be upset, I mean, I knew it was coming soon. But, I **like** Kristoff, and… Wait, what? No. I don't. _

The words flashed back in Anna's mind as she sat in the corner of her room. Those five words: **We've found you a husband.** It had to be now? They had to tell her _now_? Of all the awful times—

"Anna, c-can I come in?"

Anna sucked in a breath deeply. Inhale through the nose, exhale through the mouth— a little trick the Princess had started doing young when her siblings musn't know she had been crying. Anna wiped the tears for under her eyes, stood up slowly, and opened the door.

"Y-yeah?"

The princess's voice quivered slightly. She knew Kristoff had heard her… but she could play it off like she didn't think he did.

"Are you… okay?" The large mountain man stepped inside.

"Okay? I'm perfect!" Anna smiled brightly, even though she could barely see anything through the tears threatening to fall.

"Anna…" He started. "You… you don't… I heard you. Crying, I mean. I'm pretty sure at least. J-just tell me… what happened?"

_Don't cry. You can't cry. _

"Nothing happened!"

_No crying. _

"Anna—"

"I'm perfectly fine, Kristoff!"

_Don't cry._

"No, your not!"

And then the tears broke loose.

* * *

_Oh, god, she's crying. What do I do? I have no idea what this is about•, and she was so happy yesterday so it must be pretty bad... _

Kristoff was completely and utterly dumbfounded. For a moment, he just stared. Well, what else could he do?! She was the _princess_ whom he'd met less than 24 hours ago!

But that was only for a moment.

Because the back of his brain, that part that was screaming that he liked Anna—

_No, I don't. _

—told him, _yelled_ at him exactly what to do.

Kristoff grabbed the hysterical girl and wrapped his arms around her, one hand on her upper back, circling soothingly, one around her waist. She rested her own hands on his chest and cried on his shoulder.

They both didn't know the other never wanted to let go.

* * *

Part of Anna felt embarresed for crying in front of a man she just met. Another part felt incredibly giddy that Kristoff was holding her like this for over a whole **minute**. And another part was damning Kristoff for making her feel like this.

_I can't feel this way about a man I just met! I also can't keep crying on him… _

Anna pulled away and looked down, not ready to make eye contact.

"Sorry," She mumbled, "about that…"

"Anna, it's… fine. But I knew something was wrong."

The princess didn't respond.

"What happened," He said it more as a statement than a question.

Anna looked up without meaning to. And, lord, once you looked into those eyes, you couldn't look away.

"My—" She took a deep, shaking breath. "C-come in first."

She led him inside the room. Pink dominated all colors. Light pink walls, a deep pink bed with green floral accents and a pink canopy. A green rug with some dolls in pink dresses— except one that Kristoff thought resembled one of her siblings whose name he couldn't remember. Anna sat down on the bed and he sat next to her.

"So…"

"My parents… they set me up a marrige," She started, taking deep breaths. "I knew… it was coming, but…" Tears started leaking.

"Oh, Anna… I'm so sorry."

"'S fine," She smiled, and Kristoff couldn't deny how absolutely beautiful she was, even with the tears glistening her eyes.

"N-no, it's not. You shouldn't have to marry someone you don't love!"

"I have to. It's just, we all do and—"

"But it's not fair!"

Anna looked down, and the tears fell down slowly again.

"Anna, I'm sorry, I—"

"You're fine, Kristoff! That was just… wow. That's exactly what I want to scream."

"Then… do something. Something that will show them that they can't force you to marry someone!"

He'd never opened up like this to someone. Never cared so deeply about something. _Someone. _No! Something…

"…like what?"

"Run away with me."

* * *

**A/N: **I'm a mean person.

But, hey, reviews will make me write faster. And there's a **ton** of awkward fluff coming up :)

So review! And leave some ideas for little things that could happen between the two! It helps a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **This took forever for me to finally upload (sorry).

* * *

"Run away with me."

_Oh, god, Kristoff. Really? Really? You just had to say the first thing that popped into your head. She's going to think you're crazy. You're so stupid! She—_

"Huh? You…"

"Oh, god, Anna, that was… I didn't mean—"

"Yeah."

"Yeah? Yeah, you…?"

"Yeah, I'll run away with you."

Kristoff jaw dropped. Anna was almost as surprised at her own words as Kristoff was. But, she wanted to. She _needed_ to. She couldn't take the castle anymore…

"Well? Kristoff?"

"S— sorry. But… I didn't even mean to say that. Well, I did, because I obviously want you to come with me! But… wow."

Anna giggled. "So, where are we going?"

"I, uh, have a little cabin. It's up the mountains and we could stay there for a while, maybe? I mean, it's nothing even remotely close to this castle, it's actually real disgusting—"

"I don't care," Anna said quickly. "I just… need to leave, like I said."

"Ok, so then we're actually doing this?"

"We're actually doing this." Anna smiled big.

And grabbed his hand.

She squeezed it, a little. And they sat there. Anna's hand grasping his, both smiling.

"Soon?" Anna asked, looking up at him.

"How about right now?" He smirked.

* * *

They stood now, close, out in the town. The two had snuck out the big window in the room, and gone around to the front where the shops were. Princess Anna turned to him—

_Anna_ turned to him. She wasn't Princess anymore, to either of them or to any citizens.

Kristoff had made her change. Her outfit would have given her away too easy. Anna's up do changed to two simple braids and her royal dress was replaced by a simple dusty green one with a white under shirt. She had found it way back in her closet, behind all the ruffles and frills.

Anna turned to him, and looked up.

"Where now?"

"I guess…" he started, then took a moment to think.

"Let's go get Sven and my sled, and then we'll head up to the mountains," he finished.

* * *

Kristoff had gotten Sven and his sled and was all ready to go, but apparently Anna hadn't been to some of these shops in _forever_ so she absolutely _had_ to look inside them.

"Kristoff, look at these earings!"

Kristoff sighed. It had been an hour of _'This dress is gorgeous!' _and _'Ooh, I need these shoes!' _But she hadn't bought anything, claiming she _"didn't need them."_

She just wanted to drive Kristoff crazy.

"_Kristoff_! Look!"

He stretched his arms out in front of him and walked over to the squealing girl. She held the earrings up to her ears and he did have to admit, they were beautiful.

_Kristoff, stop being gay._

Okay, he couldn't care less about the earrings. But the tiny stones of blue brought out her eyes even more, and the greens complimented her skin tone.

_Kristoff, you got even gayer._

Fine. They were only pretty because they were on her.

Wait, what?

"Do you like them?" she asked, looking up at him while biting her lip.

"Y-yeah. I do," he said shyly.

"You do?" she smiled.

_**Kristoff Bjorgman.**_

"Yeah. They're nice," he said, more gruff. "But we have to go, now. Are you getting them?"

She looked at the floor and set the earring back. "No, I didn't… bring any money."

He sighed. "Okay. Then… let's go?"

She looked up at him brightly, and agreed, so they started to walk out. Kristoff unintentionally saw the earrings' price.

_Hey…_ He thought,_ I could afford that._

"Um, Anna?"

"Hmm?" She looked up at him.

"Go, um, go find Sven. I'll catch up with you in a second."

"Oh. Are you sure…?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I just, uh, need to grab some more carrots."

"For Sven?"

"Yeah…"

"Ok!" She smiled again, and was already out the door.

Kristoff blew his bangs out of his eyes, and turned back to the earrings.

_God, Kristoff, you are so gay…_

* * *

"_Finally_, Kristoff, that took for_ever_!"

"Sorry," he smirked. The earrings were concealed in a small bag, in his pocket.

"Where are the carrots?"

"Huh?"

"The _carrots_? For Sven?"

"Oh, um, they were out."

"They were out of _carrots_? Don't those just _grow_ _out of the_ _ground_?"

"Um, yeah, but they were out."

"_Kristoff_."

"What?"

She sighed.

"Can we go?"

"I guess…yeah. I'm ready. But, are you?"

"Yeah. Yeah! I am _pumped_. I can't even _contain_ my _excitement_! This is going to be the best run-away in the _history_ of run-aways! I've been waiting my whole _life_ to—"

"Anna."

"Sorry."

* * *

**A/N: **Some notes—

Imagine Anna's dress as the one she wears at the end of the movie.

So, some back story: In this "world", the princesses and princes dress, like, all royal all the time. Imagine Anna's closet filled with dresses like her green one in the beginning, which is what she was wearing in the story before she changed.

Sorry I'm not original at all with clothes, and I have no idea what they would wear during that time so use your imagination!

Also, in this world, the royals are a lot more… prissy. They're not rude, but a lot more… protecting of their reputation. Except Anna, who has the same personality.

And yeah, I know back in Scandinavia/Norway at that time they probably didn't sell earrings or use money as currency but IT'S MY STORY AND I'LL DO WHAT I WANT.

Plus I have no idea what they would sell (besides food) or what currency they used.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Okay, I am SO sorry it has taken me this long to update! I've had a lot going on, plus writer's block, plus I had to write in my other fic first because that one's taken even LONGER but yeah you probably don't care about excuses. I promise you, it won't take me this long to update again!

Also, sorry that this isn't my best since I rushed a little bit.

* * *

Anna had to admit, the sled ride was a little awkward.

Ok, a _lot_ awkward.

She kept trying to strike up a conversation, but all he seemed to know about was _ice._ Ice was literally his _life._

"What do you do for a living?"

"Sell ice."

"What do you do in your free time?"

"Make ice sculptures."

"Ooh, can I see one?"

"They all melted."

And it didn't help that he wasn't asking _her_ about anything. Didn't he want to know about palace life?

Probably not, since the only ice it involved was in your drink.

* * *

"What's that noise?"

"I DON'T HEAR A NO-"

"Shut _up_," Kristoff whispered harshly, throwing his huge hand over her tiny mouth.

"Anna, listen," He started calmly. "We're going to get out of the sled, and into the big tree right there. Okay?"

She nodded, obviously terrified but trying to look brave. She had a right to be scared out of her mind, she had no idea what was going on.

Kristoff climbed out of the sled, and Anna followed. He used his pic axe and rope as a grappling hook to get them both up to the branches where they could now climb. The pair made it as high as they could go, then looked down at the forest floor.

"Why are up here? What did you see?"

"Shh."

"_Kristoff_, I need to know—"

"Look."

Anna stared down to see a pack of men, at least 12 of them, with swords and big bags walking through. Luckily they were on the opposite side that Kristoff and Anna had been earlier, so they didn't take any of Kristoff's items.

"Robbers?"

"Probably."

Anna inhaled sharply before asking, "Are they gone?"

Kristoff stared at the ground for a good 15 seconds, then answered "Now they are."

The two started to climb down, making it fairly close to the ground before realizing that there were no more branches. Kristoff grunted, then told Anna that they would have to jump, which he did. He look up at the strawberry blonde who just stared at him.

"Well, are you coming?"

Anna bit her lip, "Ahh, you know, it's really nice right here. I was thinking, maybe I should stay up here and enjoy it for a little while! A long while. Forever—"

"Anna."

"Ok, I'm scared."

"_You're_ scared?"

"Last time I tried to jump down from a tree, I broke my leg. Which would've been _fine_ but the doctor had to crack the bone or something and it HURT. Like, _really_ bad."

"_Anna_."

"Kristoff!"

"So you're just going to stay up there forever?"

"Yup. Sounds good to me."

Kristoff grunted up at the sky, then held his arms out.

"Fall. I'll catch you."

"What if you—"

"Anna, I'm over six feet tall and weigh more than three of you. You're a pixie. I won't drop you."

"Okay."

So she let go, and fell back. Anna felt weightless as she floated for a few minutes, before having huge, muscular arms catch her and hold her.

They looked at each other, staring. Kristoff noticed the beautiful contrast of her red hair to her bright blue eyes, how nice it was to hold her. Anna stared into his chocolate eyes, enjoying his arms around her.

"I—"

"Um—"

"You—"

"Eh—"

"No—"

They laughed, nervous and awkwardly. Kristoff set her down.

"Well, okay then," Kristoff ran a hand through his hair.

"Oooh-kay."


End file.
